


His First Birthday

by Azamatic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Graves decided that the day Credence moved in with him, would be his official birthday, given that they were never celebrated whilst living with Mary-Lou.





	His First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: I had already previously uploaded this same fic, but i accidentally deleted it. So here is the reupload :) 
> 
> This came about after a prompt from a very good friend of mine, whilst also adding a few  
> ideas in of my own.
> 
> After listening to Adele's cover of Make You Feel My Love on the radio in work, it dawned on my that the lyrics fit Graves and Credence perfectly. So that's the song that Graves sings/plays on the piano for him.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos' are mucho appreciated.  
> Thank you!!! :)

To everybody else, April 8th was just another ordinary day. People were going about their morning errands, whilst well to do business men and women were busy trying to navigate through the throng of the bustling heart of the city.

But to two men in particular, April 8th had a very special meaning. Some time had passed since the nasty incident that occurred in the city, that had led to the capture of Grindelwald, and the release of the original Mr Graves, and Credence was slowly starting to relax into his new life. For as long as Credence had lived with the Barebones', he could never remember celebrating a birthday, although he did know of his age. When Credence's other self and finally put an end to his abusive family, he found himself without a home. As things progressed into what happened in the city that night, he knew that he couldn't keep going on like this. He needed someone to take him under his wing and guide him, to give him some small ounce of purpose in his otherwise empty life.

When the original Percival Graves was rescued from his confinement, Credence was eager to see him. The man looked a total wreck. The once slick back black hair was now an unruly mess of grey strands that plastered their way across his face. His once smooth face, perfectly defined, was now covered in cuts, bruises, and a thick mound of stubble. Over time, and with help, Credence helped nurse him back to health. Graves was confined to the hospital wing of MACUSA, whilst Credence spent many a night on the odd park bench, or in a local hostel.

When Graves was fit and well again, he returned to his penthouse sweet in the upper class part of the city. For some unknown reason, he'd never truly realized until now, just how empty and quite his apartment was. He needed some life to be brought back into it, and if he was being honest with himself, he would be very glad of the company.

When word reached to him of Credence's current living conditions, Graves knew that this would just not do. It started off with letting him spend the odd night there every now and then, but it changed after a month. Graves had casually made up the room that adjoined his, connected by the bathroom, so that he could ask Credence to live here with him. He wasn't sure how he would react, but surprisingly, he said yes before the sentence had finished.

\------------

Graves decided that since the day Credence properly moved in with him was April 8th, that would also be the date for Credence's new birthday. Since Credence did posses some magical blood, he was allowed a small job on a stall in the main lobby of MACUSA, selling copies of the New York Ghost. He'd become so involved with his own little routine, that he'd quite often forget the time of day, or what day it actually was. Graves on the other hand, never forgets a thing.

Round the corner from their apartment (Credence still found it strange that Graves called it theirs, there was a charming little cafe that they frequented every Saturday morning for tea and cake. Graves like his coffee black, with a small slice of ginger cake on the side. Credence on the other hand, was a tad sweeter. He preferred a nice sweet cup of tea, with a slice of lemon drizzle cake. As if this boy isn't sweet enough as is, Graves thought.

So with his birthday coming up, Graves thought he would do something special for him. He'd decided to attempt to make Credence's favorite cake. He could easily whip one up with the flick of his hand or wand, but where was the love in that? No, he'd do this the no-maj way. Whilst he wasn't about to blow his own trumpet by saying he was a good cook (which he knows for a fact he is!), he's absolutely hopeless at baking anything.

Credence had headed out the door to work, before Graves that morning, Graves' excuse being he had a dental appointment to attend before work. Of course, the whole thing was a complete lie.

Graves stood there motionless in his kitchen, looking at the ingredients in front of him. He was very kindly given the recipe for the cake by the cafe owner, which he now had propped up against a small table top bookstand.

The first attempt was something that he wouldn't even give to the cats outside in the alley way. The second attempt went a little better, despite the lemon viciously attacking him by squirting lemon juice into his eye. Hours dragged by, and by the time he had finished the final attempt, Credence was walking through the door. Graves looked at himself in the mirror, deciding that he would change and wash up after giving Credence his cake.

He used his back to push open the kitchen door. “Ta da!!!” he said, with a look of achievement on his face, like that of a child completing the most fantastic painting.

Credence couldn't help but giggle to himself at the man that was now in front of him. The usual sharpness that covered Graves, was gone. His once slick backed hair was now stuck up at unruly angles. His crisp black waistcoat was now smeared with batter stains and not to mention the red raw eye. He wanted so hard to let out a small giggle, but he was afraid it would hurt Percival's feelings.

Graves set the cake down on the table. “Do you know what day it is today, Credence? It's April 8th. It's been exactly a year since you moved in and healed me. So, I took it upon myself to give you this day as your birthday. I couldn't imagine you having much of one with Mary-Lou, so I hope you don't mind this small gesture.

Credence couldn't help but let a small tear roll down his cheek, but not before silently walking over to the man, and softly hugging him. “Thank you, Mr Graves”

Percival tilted the boys head to meet his gaze. “”After a year of living together, you think you'd have started calling me Percival by now! But no matter, as long as you like the cake, that's fine by me.

Credence gave a slight nod before sitting down on the couch. Graves gave a twirl on the spot, which changed his appearance back to the crisp, clean man that Credence loved. As Credence took a bite of the cake, Percival interrupted him with another gift.

He cleared the furniture from the middle of the room, before conjuring up a small piano. “See, the thing about me Credence, is that most people think they know all there is to know about me. Well, as you're about to see, this is one of my hidden talent's I haven't played or sang in many years, but since it's your birthday,” he smiled and gave a cheeky wink, “who am I to refuse?”

He took a seat behind the piano and started to play. Credence sat through the whole thing, rooted to the spot, taking in the sight of this perfect man, playing the piano and singing so smoothly, just for him. Oh how he wished he would do this for him more often.

“Why did you not tell me you could play like that, Percy? I'd love to hear that more often!”

Percival stood up and made his way over to Credence and whispered close to his ear. “Well, you see my boy, I don't just sing for anyone and on any random occasion. I only sing for the closest person I love, and on their birthdays.”

As he got back up to tidy up the kitchen, he quickly leaned back down and placed a soft kiss on Credence's cheek.  
“Happy birthday, Credence.”


End file.
